Taruhan
by ambudaff
Summary: For Fujoshi Day 09. Shou-ai. Don't like, don't read. AU. Sasuke merelakan motor Ninjanya berpindahtangan


**TARUHAN**

_Ditulis untuk __**Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi**__. Lha, katanya bukan Fujoshi, tapi sekali nulis dapet 2? Hihi *dirajam massa* Spesial juga untuk __**Chiaki Megumi**__!_

_Naruto hanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU. Berusaha agar jadi shounen-ai, tapi tak tahulah. __Ratingnya bukan M, jadi jangan cari lemon di sini ya, paling hanya ada nanas *tunjuk Shika*_

-o0o-

**SMA Berbasis Internasional Berasrama Negeri Konoha**

"TEMEEEEEEEEE~"

Suara itu sudah sampai di kamar asrama sementara pemilik suaranya baru saja melompat-lompat membelok di perempatan koridor.

Yang dipanggil, Sasuke, hanya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memindahkan tumpukan baju dari ransel ke lemari, bereaksi singkat, "Hn," dan meneruskan kesibukannya.

"TEMEEEEE~" teriakan itu semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya muncul di ambang pintu, "—ternyata kita satu kamar lagi ya!"

Kompleks luas itu terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA, berikut asramanya. Hari itu siswa-siswa masuk asrama, dan besok sekolah dimulai.

"Siapa saja yang se-kamar?" dan belum juga mendapat jawaban, anak pirang bermata biru itu langsung menghitung ranjang, "Wah! Kita berenam sekamar ya, enggak bersepuluh lagi seperti waktu di SMP."

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya itu jawabannya. Tapi yang mengajak bicara seperti tak tersinggung, biasanya juga begitu.

"Kau tidur di kasur itu?Aku di kasur yang ini ya, yang sebelahmu, belum ada yang menandai kan?"

Menggeleng. Singkat. Tapi, "Yang itu Neji, sebelahnya Rock Lee. Yang dua itu katanya untuk anak-anak dari Suna, Gaara dan Kankurou."

Enam ranjang itu disusun tiga-tiga sebaris. Paling ujung Sasuke, sebelahnya Naruto. Seberangnya Neji dan Rock Lee. Dua ranjang yang paling dekat pintu, berseberangan, Gaara dan Kankurou. Ranjang mereka masih standar, berarti pemiliknya belum datang. Tidak seperti kepunyaan Rock Lee dan Neji, meja belajarnya sudah ditata, begitu pula ranjangnya, sudah ada barang pribadi. Yang paling mencolok tentu saja piama hijau yang dilipat di atas selimut salah satu ranjang, pasti punya Rock Lee.

Naruto membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar baju. Seragam sudah digantungkan di lemari, fasilitas dari sekolah, masih rapi. Tergantung dari seberapa rapi sifatmu, bisa dilihat berapa lama seragam itu tergantung, karena yang malas biasanya asal memaksakan seragamnya masuk ke dalam lemari tanpa memperhitungkan akan kusut.

Beberapa lembar baju hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar untuk ditata—itupun kalau yang dilakukan Naruto bisa disebut menata. Paket buku sudah ada dalam lemari, biasanya kemudian ditata di meja belajar, dan ditambahi barang pribadi. Naruto hanya meletakkan sebuah pigura, foto ayah angkatnya Iruka Umino.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sudah tidak punya orang tua. Bedanya, Sasuke tahu pasti siapa orangtuanya dulu, dan kalau sedang _week end_ atau libur tinggal bersama kakaknya yang sudah bekerja, sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dulunya ia hidup di panti asuhan, sampai Iruka jatuh hati dan mengadopsinya.

"Nah beres. Malam ini makan apa ya, kau sudah dapat bocoran dari dapur, Teme?"

Seperti biasa pertanyaan remeh temeh seperti itu tak berjawab. Nampaknya bukan soal, karena Naruto sudah melesat keluar lagi, mencari informasi dari dapur.

-o0o-

Malam ini belum ada PR, jadi seusai makan malam Ruang Rekreasi ramai oleh canda. Berbeda kalau sudah disibukkan tugas. Biasanya yang ada "Sst, jangan terlalu ribut dong, PR-ku Matematika nih—" dan sebagainya.

Anak-anak dari Suna itu ternyata berbeda kelas, Gaara kelas satu sementara Kankurou kelas dua. Tapi karena kamar kelas dua sudah penuh, untuk sementara Kankurou diselipkan di kamar kelas satu. Nampaknya sih dia _okey-okey_ saja. Sekarang saja dia sudah beredar ke sana kemari, seperti yang sudah lama bersekolah di sini saja.

Kelompok kamar SMP dulu, bersepuluh, kini dibagi dua. Kamar Naruto plus kamar sebelah—Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, dan Konohamaru. Mereka sudah asyik saja bernostalgia, walau baru beberapa minggu tidak ketemu—Er, Shikamaru tidak usah dilibatkan ya, dia sedang asyik bermimpi :P—Dari kegiatan saat libur, guru baru, dan ujung-ujungnya berbagai cerita horor.

Namanya juga cowok, walau takut, penampilan tetap harus dijaga: _cool_ dan keren, tak terganggu oleh cerita horor. Walau kalau ada yang mau ke kamar kecil, tetap saja harus ditemani…

Tapi …

"Itu bukan sekedar cerita," Rock Lee tiba-tiba berwajah muram, "ayahku juga meninggal dengan cara demikian. Tertidur, dan tak ada yang tahu, sampai di pagi hari waktu dibangunkan, ia sudah tak pernah bangun lagi."

"Masa begitu?" Kiba cengo, "memangnya bisa orang mati dalam keadaan tidur?"

"_Shinigami_ bekerja tak mengenal waktu, Kiba," Shikamaru seperti yang tiba-tiba bangun, "mau dalam keadaan seperti apapun, kita bisa saja mati."

"Aku turut menyesal," Kankurou menimpal, "aku tak tahu ayahmu sudah tak ada. Ayahku juga sudah lama meninggal. Ibu apalagi, meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara."

"Hey," Naruto menghitung penghuni kamarnya, "kamar kita semuanya sudah tak punya orang tua ya? Haha, asyik, kamar anak yatim piatu!"

Semua tertawa. Tapi Chouji kemudian membuat mereka terdiam.

"Shika," sahutnya pelan tapi membuat orang lain mendengarkan, "bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui seseorang itu tidur atau sudah mati?"

"Lihat saja dadanya, ia bernapas atau tidak," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Hm. Tapi kalau sedang tidur, biasanya gerakan itu terbatas," Neji menimpali.

"Memang. Gerakan tubuh kita jadi minimal. Tapi selain gerakan dada, kau juga bisa mendeteksi suhu tubuh."

Yah, kelompok terbagi dua sekarang, yang sibuk berdiskusi—dengan yang sibuk becanda …

-o0o-

Kamar sudah sepi. Semua sudah nyenyak. Semua kecuali satu yang masih terbangun. Dari dulu ia selalu seperti ini, paling akhir terlelap. Entah kenapa—tapi seperti kata Naruto tadi juga—di kamar ini semuanya sudah yatim piatu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa sepertinya dia saja yang punya beban? Naruto bahkan lebih harus dikasihani, dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Tapi Naruto selalu bersikap ceria seolah ia tak kenal dengan masalah.

Dipandangi sosok di sebelahnya.

'Naruto,' bsiknya.

Kalau tertidur, ia nampak damai sekali.

Tidurnya juga tak banyak gerak. Bahkan, sepertinya dari mulai memejamkan mata, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa takut menyelinap. Bagaimana … kalau kata Rock Lee benar? Kematian bisa menjemputmu di saat tidur?

Tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecek, Sasuke perlahan tanpa suara turun dari tempat tidur, dan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto.

Ya, benar, seperti tak bergerak.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh leher agar bisa mengenali tanda-tanda kehidupan, tapi bukannya denyut nadi yang ia dapat. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membalikkan badan ke samping, menindih tangan tangan Sasuke tepat di bawah pipi Naruto. Sasuke sendiri tertarik begitu, terpaksa terduduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto.

Berusaha keras untuk menarik kembali tangannya tanpa membangunkan Naruto adalah hal yang memerlukan kerja keras. Mili demi mili ia menarik tangannya, dan tepat begitu ia merasa akan bisa menarik semuanya, Naruto malahan memeluk lengannya, seperti memeluk guling.

Menghela napas, sekarang harus dimulai lagi dari awal, keluhnya. Terpandang wajah Naruto sedang tidur begitu, rasa damai juga menyelimuti dirinya. Seperti menular.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan ia membungkukkan badannya, dan bibirnya menyapu pipi Naruto. Pelan saja, mungkin bahkan nyaris tak menyentuh. Dan dalam durasi yang amat cepat. Tapi gerakan itu sudah membuat jantungnya bergerak tak keruan.

Beberapa detik itu seakan berabad-abad. Sasuke berusaha lagi menarik tangannya. Mili demi mili. Tanpa suara.

Begitu berhasil, begitu ia menarik tangannya, begitu ia menghela napas lega, Naruto terbangun.

Atau, setengah bermimpi. "Teme~," gumamnya tak jelas, "kenapa?"

"Ada nyamuk," sahut Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. Tapi Naruto sudah lelap lagi.

Menghela napas lagi, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tanpa suara menghempaskan diri di kasur, tanpa mempedulikan selimut. Tangannya yang hampir kebas diangkatnya, diperhatikannya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Malam itu _insomnia_-nya lebih panjang.

-o0o-

"WOOOOIIII!! Cepetan makan!! Keburu dingiiiin!"

Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dari jejerannya, baru dia, Gaara, dan Neji yang sudah siap menyuap, sementara rekan-rekannya malah bergerombol di pintu membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum masuk antrian mengambil makanan. Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kankurou, Kiba, dan Shika. Dalam antrian saja masih meributkan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya tertawa keras-keras.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Neji setengah tak ambil pusing. Biasanya makhluk-makhluk ribut itu sudah siap nangkring sebelum yang lain.

Gaara hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu, dan meneruskan makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah mereka terbebas dari antrian dan duduk di jejeran yang biasa.

"Ada apa sih, kalian ribut-ribut begitu?" ujar Naruto sambil terus saja memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Agak aneh buatnya, Sasuke turut dalam barisan tertawa keras-keras itu, walau dia tidak tertawa tadi.

"Ah, enggak," sahut Kiba, mengambil kecap dan membubuhkan dalam hidangannya, "itu, Itachi-_nii_ katanya nggak akan pulang week end ini."

"Ya sudah," Naruto ringan menjawab, "nggak usah pulang, tinggal aja di asrama."

"Tapi aku harus ada di rumah. Itachi-_nii_ bilang, akan ada yang kirim paket dari kantor cabang Otto, sementara ia sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi aku harus tunggu di rumah," sungut Sasuke.

Ada yang lain dalam cara dia bicara, pikir Naruto. Seperti—bukan Sasuke. Tapi, seperti biasa, Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

"Ya sudah. Aku temani kau. Aku bilang dulu ke papa Iruka, kalau _week end_ ini aku tidur di rumah Uchiha," sahut Naruto.

"Benar? Dulu kau selalu tak mau menginap di mana-mana, selalu pulang ke papa Iruka walau malam sudah larut pun," ejek Kiba.

"Yeeey! Kapan aku bohong?" Naruto menggerakkan sumpitnya lagi, "Wooi, ini udah nyaris dingin!" dan bergegas memasukkan suapan demi suapan ke mulutnya. Seperti menular saja, gerakan menyuap itu otomatis diikuti teman-temannya.

-o0o-

Malam di akhir pekan itu sudah turun. Sudah larut. Tadi siang sih ramai di kediaman Uchiha ini, teman-teman sekamar di asrama termasuk Kankurou tumplek blek semua. Sekarang semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggal Naruto menemani Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berbicara di telepon, sepertinya dari kakaknya, Itachi. Wajahnya kusut seperti kesal. Naruto mengamatinya sambil membersihkan cup ramen, kulit-kulit kacang, dan sampah-sampah lain dari meja.

"Kenapa," tanya Naruto saat Sasuke menutup teleponnya, "kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Hn," dengusnya kesal, "dasar Baka Aniki! Katanya paketnya sudah dikirimkan ke kantor. Kalau tahu begitu, tak usah capek-capek pulang, mending tidur saja di asrama—"

"Ya sudahlah, anggap saja pesta awal tahun ajaran baru," Naruto nyengir sambil duduk di sisi Sasuke.

Tapi kilatan mata Sasuke seperti aneh. Ia menggeser duduknya jadi tepat di sisi Naruto.

"Temee—"

Hanya dalam hitungan mili-detik, tangan Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto hingga ia bersandar di dadanya. Sekilas, membalikkan badannya, hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Masih dalam hitungan mili-detik, bibir Sasuke menempel di bibir Naruto.

Naruto masih tak sadar.

Sampai kemudian lidah Sasuke bergerilya, berusaha untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. Ritme yang indah—

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, tapi tidak pelukannya. Naruto masih terengah, matanya terbuka, dan langsung bertemu dengan kilatan onyx itu.

Lembut. Teduh.

Naruto baru tahu kalau Sasuke bisa selembut itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Dobe."

Dan bagai dalam hipnotis, ia menurut saja saat Sasuke menariknya ke kamar tidur.

-o0o-

Matahari menyelinap di jendela, membangunkan Naruto. Mengejap-ngejapkan mata, ia melihat berkeliling.

Ia tidur sendirian. Paling tidak, saat ini, soalnya bagian tempat tidur sebelahnya juga acak-acakan seperti baru ditiduri.

Naruto bergegas bangun, tapi mendadak terduduk lagi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit, terasa ngilu. Jadi ia turun perlahan-lahan. Berjalan ke luar kamar.

Sepi.

Dilihatnya ke dapur.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Ke garasi.

Kosong. Kawasaki Ninja punya Sasuke tak ada.

Naruto menghela napas. Mungkin si Teme pergi cari makanan, pikirnya. Maka dia kembali ke kamar, diambilnya baju dari ransel, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, dibereskan tempat tidur. Dilepasnya seprei yang sudah penuh bercak-bercak itu, dan dimasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Dicarinya seprei baru di lemari.

'Oh ya, aku sudah seperti pembantu saja,' rutuk Naruto. Karena sudah bersahabat dari dulu, dia sudah hapal di mana Sasuke menyimpan barang-barang, walau ini adalah pertama kali dia menginap.

Suara derit pintu pagar. Pasti Teme! Benar saja, Sasuke berjalan kaki membawa kantung keresek berisi dua kotak sarapan, dan cup ramen Ichiraku.

"Temee~ Kau sampai ingat membelikan aku Ichiraku!" Naruto kegirangan.

"Kau tidak boleh makan ramen instan terlalu banyak, MSG kebanyakan bikin otak jadi bodoh!" sungut Sasuke sambil memberikan kereseknya pada Naruto. Naruto bergegas menyajikannya di meja. Keduanya sarapan bersama.

"Oh ya, Ninja-mu mana? Tadi aku lihat di garasi nggak ada," Naruto memasukkan suapan ramen yang besar ke mulutnya.

"Eh—"

Naruto berhenti makan.

Tak seperti biasanya Sasuke begini. Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Sasuke menyimpan sendoknya di piring, dan didorongnya ke tengah. Tanda ia berhenti makan, walau belum habis.

"Aku—tak bisa berbohong padamu, Dobe," matanya menatap Naruto, seperti pernmintaan maaf.

"Temee~ Ada apa sih?" Naruto masih kebingungan.

"Aku~ kemarin aku bertaruh dengan mereka."

Pandangan Naruto menyelidik 'siapa'.

"Shikamaru. Kankurou. Rock Lee. Kiba. Mereka bertaruh bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menciummu. Kalau memang iya, laptopku melayang. Lalu mereka juga bertaruh, kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur, maka Ninja-ku yang akan melayang."

Naruto masih cengo. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, kau kan berhasil?"

"Dengan satu syarat. Setelah itu ... aku meninggalkanmu." Suara Sasuke pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke berbicara lagi, masih berbisik, "Dan aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, Dobe." Ia menunduk.

Tanpa bicara, Naruto meninggalkan kursinya, mendekati Sasuke. Secepat kilat. Tangannya meraih kerah baju Sasuke, mencengkeramnya, "Apa kau bilang, Teme?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Dobe. Aku—sayang padamu. Walau harus melepas Ninja-ku."

Mendadak tangan yang dipergunakan untuk mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke kini berpindah memeluk erat Sasuke. "Aku juga—sayang padamu, Teme!"

Kaget dengan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dobe. Tidak akan."

Beberapa saat mereka berada dalam suasana seperti itu, ketika terdengar suara motor ribut di depan rumah.

"Siapa?" bisik Naruto, melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Keduanya kemudian berjalan ke luar.

Shikamaru. Kankurou. Rock Lee. Kiba.

"Hai. Aku—aku lihat kau bermalam di sini, Naruto." Shikamaru. Basa-basi.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dingin. Refleks tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Aku—ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, Sasuke." Shikamaru memandang ketiga temannya. "Kita sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian—itu. Kalau kau kalah, kau menyerahkan motor. Kalau kami kalah, kami akan menyerahkan sesuatu senilai motor. Tapi—tanpa sepengetahuan kami—aku, Rock Lee dan Kiba—Kankurou ternyata mendekatimu dan membuat perjanjian tersendiri, dengan klausul tambahan _'kau harus meninggalkannya setelah itu_'. Benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kukira—Kankurou berbuat itu sepengetahuan kalian?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Perjanjian yang berlaku adalah perjanjian antara kita berlima. Bukan antara kau dan Kankurou. Dan aku tidak ada tadi saat kau menyerahkan motor. Jadi—" Shikamaru menyerahkan kunci di tangannya kepada Rock Lee, yang kemudian membawa Kawasaki Ninja itu masuk ke garasi.

"Dan—" Kankurou kini yang berbicara, "—ini sebagai taruhannya," ia mendorong Bajay Pulsar-nya, berniat dimasukkan ke garasi juga. Tapi Naruto bergegas maju, menghalangi jalan.

"Tidak usah. Bawalah kembali. Kita anggap ini sudah selesai."

Kankurou memandangnya penuh tanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Keempatnya berlalu. Naruto kembali ke sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum berbicara.

Tapi tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

**FIN**

_Aaah! Gajenian! Pokoknya ada di otak, ditulis tangan, diketik begitu ada waktu, dan ternyata begini hasilnya. DUH! Kan udah Ambu bilang, Ambu ga bisa nulis shou-ai!_

_*pundung di pojokan*_

_Mohon maaf pada Kankurou FC, chara-nya jadi begini. Dan Konohamaru, dia ditulis cuma buat menggenapkan jumlah *nggak kepikiran siapa lagi, hihi* Selain itu, fic ini sama sekali nggak diedit lagi, selesai langsung post. Jadi, siap menerima kritik dan flame dari delapan penjuru dunia *nyengir lucu*_

_Udah ah, mau nulis straight lagi. __Dan jangan coba-coba mengajak Ambu ikutan nulis shou-ai lagi *nyengir lagi*_


End file.
